This invention relates to cross bows as used by sportsmen and hunters and more specifically to turnable or pivotable bow fastening devices and cocking devices for such cross bows.
A known cross bow has a rigidly mounted bow on the end of the stock which incorporates a trigger mechanism for releasing a taut bow string so as to shoot an arrow therefrom.
One considerable disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that the known cross bow has only one bow draw weight because the distance between each end of the bow prod and the bow string catch is the same for each particular cross bow.
Another disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that the known cross bow occupies too much space during transportation and storage because the cross bow prod is long and it is at least approximately perpendicular to the cross bow stock.
A further disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that in the known cross bow a string should not be connected to the bow prod for a long period of time because the bow prod can be deformed permanently and loses its capability of returning accumulated energy during a shot, if the bow prod has been bent during several months.
Still a further disadvantage of the known cross bow lies in the fact that it is not easy to return the bow string to its initial uncocked position without shooting, if desired, after the cross bow has been cocked.